


False Senses

by NiiSanNinjaSensei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fall of Overwatch, Golden Age, M/M, Omega Verse, Omnic Crisis, Overwatch Recall, Post-Fall, Reaper76 Week, Reaper76 Week 2019, SEP, Suicidal Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiiSanNinjaSensei/pseuds/NiiSanNinjaSensei
Summary: Gabriel loved Jack's scent, only it didn't smell like his.1. We Can Be Heroes (SEP)2. Keep Yourself Alive (Omnic Crisis)3. Under Pressure (Golden Age)4. Running in the Shadows (Fall of Overwatch)5. Empire of Dirt (Post-Fall)6. Distracted with Pain (Recall)7. No Ordinary Love (Hitman AU)8. Bonus





	1. We Can Be Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this all written out, and then the prompts for the r76 week matched up and I was like - let us make this my self indulgent Omegaverse story.

Gabriel Reyes has always had a strong sense of smell. Before him presenting as an Alpha, he could still detect the faintest scents from a mile away, so it came to no surprise that anything infiltrating his nostrils has him backtracking for a few seconds as his olfactory system became overwhelmed with sharp scents:

The spices from his mother’s cooking, the acidity of vomit after too much drinking, the burnt powder and lingering static after each bullet.

This, of course, did not exclude Jack Morrison from the picture. As the scary Alpha Commander Gabriel Reyes strutted past the new recruits, voice booming as he tried to scare them before they could even get excited about the Soldier Enhancement Programme, he came to a dead stop when his olfactory system became overwhelmed.

The room was already filled to the brim with clashing scents; his own dominance, fear with spicy sweat, arousal with syrup, challenging dominance which gave him a headache. There were so many, yet this was the one which had his brain almost shut down.

He had enough control to school his expression, yet his sudden pause only created more tension in the room, and Gabriel could not care. The scent was sharp and sweet and _ripe._ At first he wanted to chase the scent, take it apart molecule by molecule until he knew all its secrets. But a quick dart of his eyes to the left had him staring into the prettiest blue eyes of an Omega.

He scent didn’t indicate a heat, but of all the Omegas in the room, it was the purest one of them all. He was off any pills, and he was unbonded. Gabriel knew better than to have the evil primal part of his brain try and take over, to see what a male Omega truly looks like naked (He knew there were differences, their bodies so similar yet so well adapted to childbirth that he stayed up too many nights thinking about it).

He didn’t waste his time on the new recruit, only inhaled deeply and continued his booming introduction. He could think about the ripe Omega later, learn his name, his age, and everything else necessary should his primal brain decide to make the man _his._

With the blue-eyed Male Omega out of his mind, Gabriel focused on the scent of fear around him instead.

… … …

The next time Gabriel came close enough to Jack Morrison (he found the man’s name as quickly as the new recruits were dismissed) was after the success of the second Soldier Enhancement Programme. Few survived as always, but those who did were promising and Gabriel tried to chase away the pride he felt when he saw Jack alive and well.

Only something was different. The man didn’t appear all too different, but Gabriel’s nose rarely betrayed him. The mixture of spices and sugar still lingered on the man, but the spices were dull and the sugar bitter. It made Gabriel scowl more than usual.

He decided to bring the topic up when he saw Jack running laps, his sweet causing the wrongness in his scent to only increase and Gabriel wasn’t having any of it. Jack was nearing his twenty-fifth lap when Gabriel intercepted him.

They have briefly spoken before; brief formal encounters and jabs during training to try and rile each other up for no apparent reason. It would also be the first time in two weeks that they speak to each other, after the success of the programme the new recruits were allowed to visit their families while being under strict surveillance.

It was a test of another kind, to see how well they’re bodies function even under normal conditions (all thanks to someone from Gabriel’s group who grew restless with having so much strength and almost murdering his own roommate).

Gabriel stepped into the lane and he watched as the blond spotted and jogged over to him, his unlimited energy creating an unwanted arousal deep within Gabriel, and gave a cheerful smile. He still smelled _wrong._

“Did you need me for anything, sir?”

“Gabriel.”

Jack blinked rapidly at the name offered to him.

“Sorry, what?”

“Call me Gabriel.”

And Gabriel cursed at himself when he felt the warmth spreading across his body when Jack’s smile only grew. He lifted a sweaty palm and squeezed Gabriel’s shoulder, the scent bittersweet.

“I thought you were against making friends si- Gabriel.”

“I’m just selective.”

The scent was still wrong, and Gabriel spent too long trying to figure out what it was because Jack placed a hand on his shoulder which only caused Gabriel’s heart to constrict further. He was shaken out of his trance, but in the same moment he realised what made Jack smell so _wrong._

“Oh, you’re bonded?”

A blush stained Jack’s cheeks as he carefully rubbed at the mark carefully hidden on his collarbone.

“A fella back at home.”

“During your visit?”

“Yup.”

And Gabriel wanted to scream and go find that Alpha and tear him apart, but instead he only took a deep breath, congratulated Jack and walked off to beat up a recruit.

… … …

“Commander!”

“Gabriel.”

Jack’s bashful grin had Gabriel weak, which wasn’t useful as it had him drop to the floor mid push-up and bruise his nose. He groaned and gently cupped the most sensitive part of his body, and groaned again when deft hands pried away his to gently prod against his nose.

“It’s not broken.”

“I know.”

And he wished it was, because right now he would have preferred the overwhelming metallic of blood than the bittersweet sweat on Jack’s hands. Gabriel pushed himself away from Jack and onto his feet. The blond didn’t look alarmed or insulted, instead he offered another smile.

“I was told the gym was empty this time of night.” Jack’s words slightly trailed off as he walked over to a bench to sort through a duffle bag Gabriel failed to spot. The blond took off his shirt and promptly stuffed it into the bag. Gabriel blamed his moan on his sore nose.

“You sure your Alpha would approve of this?”

A slight frown pinched Jack’s face, and he was too late to mask it from Gabriel.

“Vince doesn’t control me, I can do what I want.”

“Huh, so his name is Vince?”

“Vincent.”

It was the first time they spoke about Jack’s Alpha. It wasn’t a topic Gabriel ever wanted to breech, too scared to hear the love and admiration in Jack’s voice as he spoke about an Alpha who wasn’t _him._

Gabriel sat down on a nearby bench and prodded as his nose again.

“Well he doesn’t have to worry, I’m no threat.”

“He should be worried.”

The words had Gabriel speechless. He sniffed, winced, and sucked in a breath when Jack stretched and flexed his back muscles. It was amazing to see any Omega in such a muscular state, and Gabriel never knew he had a preference for such things until his mind unhelpfully supplied him with an image of Jack utterly dominating him.

Jack turned around to smile at him again (the man was a literal ray of sunshine).

“Now Commander Reyes, wanna spar?”

… … …

Gabriel hid his visits to the nurse’s office almost as well as Jack hid his happiness. Not very well.

It shouldn’t have been so abnormal, a lot of people still ran there due to the onslaught of injections, but it wasn’t rocket science to know that Gabriel didn’t _need_ to go to the nurses anymore. He already had his injections and pain, so it didn’t come as a surprise when he heard a knock on his door which revealed itself to be Jack.

“Are you okay?”

“What?”

Jack invited himself into Gabriel’s space, into his scent, and a metaphorical purr rumbled through him. The blond sat on his bed, and Gabriel almost bolted back to the nurses.

He could smell Jack in _his_ scent, but he could also smell Jack’s mate. And it hurt.

“You’re always with the doctors.”

Gabriel cleared his throat for the lack of an explanation. He couldn’t tell Jack the truth: him asking for suppressants for his nose, or even a way to cut off any link between him and Jack. He never mentioned Jack to them, but he was sure they have seen enough people in love with mates.

“It’s just check-ups, I’m one of the few long-term soldiers you know.”

Understanding and doubt clouded Jack’s face, and Gabriel couldn’t blame him. He cleared his throat again (trying to distract himself from the scents).

“Look, I’m a busy man, could we-“

“Why did you choose this?”

The question wasn’t a rare one. It was something everyone asked because they wanted to know if their own reasons were valid. Gabriel didn’t have much of a reason, perhaps a dream he had as a young boy which could finally become true. A dumb dream.

“Why not? I get to be strong.”

“But you already are.”

Gabriel wanted to correct Jack as he never knew him before the programme, but he realised that all the new recruits have seen the old videos – a way to motivate them and show how much one changes with the programme. And it was true, Gabriel was always strong.

“I dunno, serve the country?”

“Military.”

“The world.”

“Military.”

Gabriel scowled. The questions and the bittersweet scent was making him irritable, and could only last for another few seconds. He pointed a finger at Jack.

“Tell me you’re reason.”

“I want to be a hero.”

They were both silent at that, Gabriel in admiration and Jack in embarrassment.

“It’s stupid I know-“

“No it’s not, it’s a good cause.”

“Really?” Jack’s hopeful expression had Gabriel’s heart ache. He wanted the man to himself so badly. He kneeled in front of Jack and took the blond’s hands, both stared intensely at each other. Gabriel could smell Jack again, but there was something sweeter to it and his own musk winded around it.

He spoke with a hard and determined voice, throat thick with arousal and love.

“Yeah, we can be heroes. We _will_ be heroes.”

And then Gabriel sprinted to the nurse’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh  
> This was totally uploaded on the right date


	2. Keep Yourself Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Self-mutilation but its not that graphic I swear

Gunpowder, dust and blood. Those were the only things running through Gabriel’s head as he tried to shut down his olfactory system and focus on the fight. It wasn’t as easy as he hoped it to be, finding himself scenting his own sweat as a distraction and using Jack’s wrong smell to fuel his anger against the omnics.

Such a moment arrived when Jack pressed up too close next to him, speaking urgently into the coms, and Gabriel sniffed at his friend as subtly as he could before releasing a snarl and quickly getting into position. He could barely hear Ana berating him over the coms, and he knew he could allow his anger to take over for the time being.

The battlefield was already littered with broken bastions, the only omnics sighted in the area so far, and more bastions were already on the way. Gabriel and Jack got separated from the rest when configured bastions barrelled towards them and parted them like the red sea. Ana guided everyone else to safety from her perch, but she was unable to spot either Jack or Gabriel.

The two braved out what was left of the bastions and kept reporting back in case Ana goes on her own suicide mission to get them out. They were tough, America’s best, and if anything was going to kill them it would most probably be their own pride then being foolishly shot down by a bastion.

“Gabe-“

He didn’t hear what else Jack said, yet his name was enough to check his temper and scowled in Jack’s direction instead. They were currently hiding behind what was left of a building, the jagged ruins forcing them to crouch into an uncomfortable squat as they moved along. Jack’s mouth moved and Gabriel frowned as he wondered if he lost his hearing, but realised Jack wasn’t speaking in the coms.

“Can’t hear you.”

Jack frowned this time, and shifted closer until he pressed against Gabriel again. His inner Alpha purred at the contact, his brain tried to get him to listen to his friend’s words.

“The bastions can’t know we’re here, let’s find somewhere to lay low until the others can get us.”

Instead of answering Jack, Gabriel activated his com to contact Ana and relay the plan. A firm press against his headset resulted in nothing but static. He frowned and tried again. Nothing.

“Jack, try your coms.”

The blond did so, and the two came to a sudden and horrifying realisation that they were stranded with bastions on the way.

… … …

Gabriel Reyes has always been somewhat grateful for being an Alpha. It had many advantages, although most of them were shared with Omegas as well, but the main advantage was the ability to summon a great deal of adrenaline by simply becoming a bit too emotional.

Gabriel Reyes was grateful for this, because instead of his body freezing in shock as he saw Jack stumbling to the ground and too much red seeping into his clothes, Gabriel’s body surged forward, grabbed the blond, and sprinted away as fast as he could.

Gunpowder, dust, and blood. Gunpowder, dust and blood. Dust, and blood. Blood. _Blood._

The sound of bastions’ unleashing hell upon them couldn’t overwhelm the fear and scent of blood circling in Gabriel’s head. A bullet tore through his shoulder, causing him to almost drop Jack – but the blessed adrenaline kept him from focusing on the pain and _pushing_ until he saw ruins not even the omnics would consider worth expecting.

Pressing the blond close to his chest, trying to ignore the metallic smell of death overwhelming that very wrong bittersweet one, Gabriel slid into the ruins and held his breath until his thundering heart matched the bastions’ bullets.

Jack groaned in his arms. Gunpowder, blood, and death.

… … …

The bastions has moved on, and Jack wasn’t doing any better. Their coms were still down, Gabriel checked both again, and the crap med-kits they carried around in blind ignorance of being invincible managed to only stop Jack’s bleeding.

Their little hole they were hidden in were almost too small, and it drove Gabriel crazy.

(Gunpowder, blood, and death. Gunpowder, blood, and death. Blood. Death. _Jack_.)

… … …

“You, _fuck_ , look cr-AH!”

Jack moaned in pain as he clutched at the too tight bandages around his torso and leg. Gabriel didn’t give the man a chance to complain as he suddenly descended upon the man with too many emotions. Relief, happiness, hurt, the panging pain in his chest as the scent of bittersweet Omega started to become clearer once again.

Jack cursed again as a small patch of red started to blossom across the bandages. Gabriel only grimaced and kept quiet as he unwrapped his rough work and tried to understand where he went wrong. He ignored Jack staring at him, in fact he tried to ignore the fact that they were both so perfect for each other yet could never have each other.

He loved being Jack’s friend, but he hated being reminded that their biology was the only reason they could be only that. Friends.

Gunpowder became antiseptic. Dust became sweat. Blood became bittersweet pain.

Gabriel must have been too quiet, because Jack tried to get his attention by weakly pawing at his arm. Brown met blue, and nothing was said except for a wave of confusion and gratitude passing Jack’s face before he passed out again.

… … …

 The next time Jack woke up he wasn’t only one bleeding. The scent of fresh blood was so heavy in the air it almost made the blond vomit, but the bile rising up his throat disappeared as soon as Gabriel’s guilty face came into view. The man had nothing to say, nothing could hide the fact that he dug his fingers into his arms for the sole purpose of producing blood.

The tip of his nose was covered in the fluids, smeared across his lips and around his nostrils. The sight was nauseating and concerning. For a brief moment they both forgot about the bastions still possibly lingering outside, of Jack having the risk of dying from infection. They were too focused on what Gabriel did to himself.

“Gabe-“

“Don’t worry about it.”

He hastily tended to his wounds, leaving his bloody face, and shuffled over to Jack to ensure the man was going to make it.

“Gabe, talk to me.”

But the man continued to be stubborn, because he couldn’t tell Jack the truth. Just like that time Jack found him coming back from the nurses, Gabriel couldn’t tell Jack the truth. Because that meant Jack would know. He would know.

They stared at each other again. Gabriel sniffed and almost smiled at the scent of his blood blocking Jack’s so very wrong one.

“Gabe, please tell me.”

But he never did.

… … …

Gabriel didn’t try to hide the fact that he would smear his face in blood whenever he could, and he continued to avoid Jack’s questions. He knew the man was worried but there were no valid answers which would make the man leave him alone.

Until that bittersweet smell became worse, and worse, and worse until Gabriel once woke up to empty his ration bars onto the ground and hearing Jack curse. Gabriel barely had time to recover from the sudden ache in his body when Jack’s cursing got louder.

“Shit, dammit! Fucking- Gabe how long has it been already?”

With watery eyes Gabriel counted the small nicks he made on a ruined wall before answering Jack with a confident “A week.”

The muffled scream from the blond had Gabriel zip to his friend’s side. The man was feverish and frustration clouded his face.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on Jackie?”

“Wanna tell me why you’re hurting yourself, Gabbie?”

The words lingering in the tense atmosphere that suddenly appeared. Gabriel quickly finished his inspection on Jack, assuming whatever they were pumped with were enough to do the rest of the healing.

“I thought we were friends Gabe.”

“We are.”

“So why won’t you tell me?”

And Gabriel wanted to spill it, wanted to tell Jack how much he has fallen for the Omega since he laid eyes on him. But he couldn’t, because he wasn’t Jack’s Alpha. He wasn’t allowed to have Jack. His eyes lingered for too long on the mark on Jack’s collarbone, something he was being trying to avoid since he had to undress the previously bleeding man.

“My suppressants aren’t working.”

It wasn’t the truth, but wasn’t a lie either. Everyone in Overwatch had to take suppressants, hell everyone in any form of military profession had to take it. It was a way to neutralise hormones and have everyone focus on the fight ahead of them instead of who they want to fuck. It wasn’t as animalistic as many people try to make it sound, but even Gabriel found himself staring too long at Jack instead of the omnics marching to kill them.

Those pills still worked perfectly, even if they were wearing off since he last took them two weeks ago, but it weren’t those suppressants that caused all of this.

Jack didn’t ask anything more, instead he only nodded in understanding.

“Same, heat’s almost coming.”

“Shit, we gotta get home.”

Omega’s in heat were strange things; where female Omegas became overrun with conflicting emotions, male Omegas could become so apathetic that they would dissociate and realise it too late. SEP only made Jack worse, and Gabriel wasn’t sure he could protect himself and a semi-suicidal Jack from bastions.

They both knew what was coming. With a defeated sigh Gabriel pushed himself up and groaned at the stiffness in his joints.

“Okay, I have a bad idea-“

“They all are.”

“I’m going to run back.”

Jack only blinked at him.

“Um, no you’re not.”

Gabriel sniffed at the dried blood on his lip but only inhaled more of Jack’s disgusting scent. It wasn’t _his._ It was Vincent’s.

“I’m going back to try and get help, they’re not going to find us and you’re useless right now.”

“Gee thanks.”

They stared meaningfully at each other. They were friends, a friendship built on trust and years of undergoing the same physical hardships.

Jack rolled his shoulder and grimaced in pain.

“Just tell me what to do while you’re gone.”

“Keep yourself alive.”

Two days later Reinhardt bashed through the ruins like the knight in shining armor he was.


	3. Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this, can't lie

Jack was rambling off about something that might have been of vital importance, but it didn’t stop Gabriel from gently closing his eyes and dozing off somewhere between discussions about Vishkar and if they were good or bad, or something probably a lot more serious and sinister.

The steady drone of Jack’s voice was enough to have Gabriel completely blank out and drift off into his constant selfish dreams of starting a family with Jack after all of this was done. Jack would finally step down from his position as Strike Commander, Gabriel would leave Blackwatch and the two would find a home busy enough for city boy Reyes, but gentle enough for the beautiful Jack Morrison.

“-abe, Gabe… Reyes!”

Gabriel Reyes didn’t jerk and splutter when he was so very rudely woken up, but he did snort in surprise and glare at whoever interrupted his dream of cuddling with Jack on a couch – and found his very obsession smiling down at him.

“You sure you getting enough sleep?”

“Could say the same for you.”

They were busy men with busy schedules. Their sleep schedules bordered on almost healthy with a side of not so healthy caffeine dosages taken far too early and late in the day. Gabriel spotted the tell-tale signs of black bags underneath Jack’s eyes, and knew he wasn’t off any better. At least Jack had a personal makeup artist to make sure he was always camera ready.

The falsely perfect blond was still leaning over Gabriel, and the seated man couldn’t stop himself from inhaling the scent. If Jack hadn’t noticed Gabriel was always sniffing him then all those blond jokes had to be true, either way the man never complained and sometimes it appeared he even encouraged the strange habit. Like now: Jack lowering himself just a bit and titling his head as if the opposite wall is so fascinating to look at.

The gesture should have been so appealing, but it only had Gabriel grimace as that bittersweet scent infiltrated his nostrils. He hated it so much, but it has become Jack’s scent and it was the only thing that kept him sane most of the days.

Bittersweet with a hint of…

“Your scent…” He meant to keep to himself, but the words slipped out and had Jack jerk back in surprise. He didn’t look as repulsed as Gabriel expected him to be (who wants their best friend constantly tracking their scent?), but a flash of panic crossed his eyes.

“What about it?”

Jack was defensive, and Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he caught another whiff of that offness to his already off scent. It was familiar, something he smelled on someone before, but not an Omega… Gabriel tried to loosen Jack up by shrugged his shoulders and getting up from his seat.

“It changed a little. You pregnant?”

This awarded him with an amused huff.

“You wish Reyes.”

_I don’t, because it won’t be mine._

… … …

The next few months were chaos.

Gabriel was handling Blackwatch as well as he could before he got stuck with a rebellious cowboy and an emo cyberninja. The only thing keeping him from strangling the teens to death was that he told himself it was merely practise for when he’ll have children of his own one day.

But then he realised he didn’t _want_ children anymore. Not if they were going to cause him almost millions of dollars in damage and migraines over covering up missions which _shouldn’t even involve the public to begin with._

He knew he wasn’t the only one with problems, Jack had to deal with the outside world and himself. His scent was still strange, and as time passed it only became worse than the time they were trapped during the Crises. It was something Gabriel remembered all too easily, but he didn’t want to ask Jack about it, scared he might upset the man when he had to utilise the few hours of concentration he could manage.

Gabriel finally had enough when after Jack’s Alpha’s monthly visit the man locked himself in his room for a few days in the pretense that he was working. Bile rose up Gabriel’s throat every time he passed the Strike Commander’s quarters, and he finally had it.

He banged against the reinforced steel with raw anger.

“Fuck it Jack! Open this damn door you’re sick!”

He didn’t have other words for it. Jack was sick.

He kept banging and kicking and snarling until he almost punched Jack’s exhausted face. With the door wide open, Gabriel inhaled the contained scent and hurled all over Jack’s bare feet. It was disgusting.

“Thanks.”

Gabriel couldn’t respond, he was shaking from the constant clenching of his abdominal muscles each time he took a wavering breath.

“Gabe, you okay?”

“Should be, _fuck,_ asking, you that.”

Speaking was painful, breathing was painful. It was just painful.

Jack quickly guided the sick man inside. He closed the door, grabbed a nearby air fresher can (Cherry blossoms and vanilla) and tried to block out the disgusting scent. Jack couldn’t smell it, no one can truly smell their own scent – but he had to know something was wrong with it.

Jack gave Gabriel a few minutes to recover while he washed his feet. When he reappeared, they sat pressed against each other on the too plush couch. Jack was heavily leaning into Gabriel, and in turn received a heavy arm around his shoulders for comfort.

“What’s wrong Jack, you smell like shit.”

“I always smell bad.”

Gabriel frowned at his friend.

“No you don’t.”

“Whenever you smell me you wrinkle your nose, you never look happy.”

It was the perfect time to come clean, to confess, but Gabriel couldn’t find himself to add more onto Jack’s plate. Instead he only sighed, squeezed the foul smelling blond and redirected the conversation back to him.

“You smell the worst when he comes around.”

“He wants to break the bond.”

The words did nothing but cause tears to well up in Gabriel’s eyes. He should have been happy, relieved, but instead he could only sit there and blame himself for not realizing that his friend has been suffering for _months._

“Why?”

“I can’t give him what he needs. He’s handsome, strong, and he wants a family. I can’t give him that Gabe, I have to help the world.”

He wanted to tell Jack that carrying a child won’t be the end of him, but he realized it’s what came after. What if it took twenty years to restore the world back to what it was? Jack wouldn’t be there for the first twenty years of his child’s life.

The cherry blossoms were beginning to fade, and Gabriel soiled the floor.

… … …

Gabriel couldn’t be any longer than an hour in Jack’s presence. His jaw became heavy, saliva dripped down his chin and his stomach rejected anything it stored inside. It was a mess, and Gabriel hated it. The nurses during SEP and moving onto Overwatch gave him suppressants for his nose, knowing he was too sensitive for any strong odours, but they were useless against the hurt brewing inside of Jack.

Gabriel turned to the only person willing to help him, to change him. He just wanted to be around his friend more.

… … …

It’s been two weeks since Gabriel emptied his stomach on Jack, and it hasn’t happened since. The blond was happy at the development and appeared to have raised his spirits. He was still heartbroken about his first Alpha, but no one could blame him.

The sour scent that sent Gabriel to painful retching was now a lingering tickle. He could still taste it in the back of his throat, but it was tolerable. The same could not be said for the constant migraines, aching muscles and stiff joints. Moira ensured him it was only side effects, _just give it another week or so._

The two were in the Strike Commander’s quarters, watching a controversial romance movie set during the Omnic Crisis: the forbidden love between a soldier and an omnic. It was surprisingly good and easy to become invested in.

Jack was snuggled up to Gabriel, his nose pressed against the Alpha’s neck. The blond inhaled, paused, sniffed again and frowned at Gabriel.

“Hey Gabe, you feeling alright?”

He could tell the truth, explain that he was the subject of experimental drugs and producers to observe his heightened sense of smell. He could explain how he had to change his biological chemistry in order to be around Jack without getting sick. He could tell the truth without any repercussions. But he couldn’t… couldn’t have Jack lose his spirit.

“Just, under a lot of pressure.”

_What did she do?_


	4. Running in the Shadows

Jack was in heat. Only a few noticed the sudden changes; sleeping in later than he should, forgetting to eat, chewing his nails until they bled, and the way he would refuse to even look in Gabriel’s direction. The two have known each other long enough to not be insulted when their biology transforms them into absolute assholes, but it was the first heat that Jack forced himself to be in public.

Nothing all that exciting happened during Omegas’ heats, at least on the outside, and many people preferred to stay clear from them in fear of experiencing wrath last seen from their Omega parent. Jack was one of the few who preferred to be alone during his heats, something about how vulnerable he became during the time.

They were in a meeting, and Jack’s voice droned on but Gabriel wasn’t tired. His eyes burned as he forced himself to blink before locking his eyes onto Jack again. His voice was a bit deeper, more monotonous, but it was still Jack. All of his shirts reached up and past his neck, trying to hide the mark his first Alpha left him.

Since Vincent left, Jack stopped taking his suppressants; a privilege they regained after the Crisis. Gabriel wish he could smell Jack now, see if that bittersweet agony was still there – but he knew it was hopeless. His nose was useless to him, functioning the same as any ordinary Beta. He could smell Jack’s sweat, but that was all there was to it – sweat.

Jack mentioned something about Talon, and a coldness creeped into the room. Jack was vulnerable in this state, and Gabriel could see too easily how they could drag him away.

… … …

“Go away Gabe.”

“I’m cooking, you’re eating.”

“I’m not hungry Gabe, please.”

Gabriel looked at his friend, saw how even his makeup artists failed to make him look like the poster boy he was supposed to be. Jack always took his suppressants for many reasons, and seeing Jack use his own biology against him as a form of distraction from Vincent tore at Gabriel.

He walked over to the blond, who was struggling to stay on his feet, and grabbed his chin to tilt his head down before gently kissing his forehead. He couldn’t be Jack’s Alpha, but he’ll continue to be Jack’s friend.

“Jack, either you tell me why you’re doing this to yourself when Overwatch needs you the most or you’re eating my damn food.”

The blond didn’t put up much of a fight when Gabriel started to dig out pots and pans. Instead he dropped onto his much firmer couch and promptly fell asleep.  Gabriel continued his kitchen expedition with as much success as he could manage.

It frustrated him to be unable to smell if the food was seasoned correctly or not. He remembers spending most of his childhood in the kitchen because it fascinated him to be able to smell things no one in his family could. Could run into the kitchen and list off every small ingredient his mother used, and now he could barely differentiate between parsley and thyme. It smelled the same.

He prodded at his neck where Jack would press his nose against, sniff and then ask Gabriel if he was okay. They did that a lot lately, smell each other for the sake of being closer. But Jack was starting to notice something was off, and Gabriel knew he just wouldn’t be able to tell the truth.

… … …

A week later Jack returned from a mission only to hole himself back in his office and sit through too many piles of paperwork and grieved. The loss of Gerard and Amelie were bad enough, but knowing that Ana was gone because of _him,_ was almost too much.

Gabriel couldn’t leave Jack to rot away, so he timidly knocked on the door before opening and revealing a small care package consisting of the blond’s favourite foods. Jack didn’t look up at him, frowning at the desk and biting his bleeding lip.

Carefully setting the food down, Gabriel walked around to loosely place his hands on Jack’s shoulders. He was tense.

“Jack, this isn’t healthy.”

“Mind your own fucking business Gabe.”

“Stop getting smart with me, I don’t have to be here babysitting you.”

“Then just leave!”

“Fine! It’s clear you don’t want anyone in your life! They all just die anyways!”

Gabriel didn’t bother to apologise. He had his own problems. Missing memories, a strange voice in his head, the constant sweat pouring down his body as his body fought against whatever was being done to him.

The only way he could help Jack now was becoming better. A better friend, a better Alpha. No, not better. Stronger. If he was going to make Jack happy, he would have to be able to go to hell and back without a scratch.

… … …

Gabriel could almost forgive the doctor for stripping his nose away from him, almost. The only thing which prevented him from throttling her until he could smell Jack’s bittersweet scent was that she was able to do so much _more._

It’s been years since she worked on him, years since he was able to tolerate Jack’s scent just a little bit more. But he had to take it a step further.

The twisted Alpha was busy poking at a terrified rabbit when Gabriel barged into her lab. She didn’t turn around in shock or surprise, instead she beckoned him to enter and to take a seat.

“What is it this time Gabriel?”

“You fucked me up.”

“I changed you Gabriel, just like you asked. You had a problem, I had a solution.”

“I need you to fix me.”

This time she did look at him and he swore she could see all of his secrets.

“And what should I fix? You can be around the Strike Commander, what else do you want?”

“Better, stronger, I don’t know you’re the genius!”

Her eyes fierce with ideas and excitement. A slender finger waved in the air in thought.

“Gabriel, there is so little you understand about yourself. You’re an amazing Alpha, I haven’t seen one like you in a long time-“

“Get on with it.”

“I could… _fix_ you, as you asked. Stronger you said? Don’t worry Gabriel, I am sure that your true potential is done being _dormant._ ”

… … …

Every single fibre in his body vibrated with oversensitivity. His mind whirled with a dense fog of power and familiarity. It felt good, felt good to _smell_ so intensely that he realised he smelled worse than Jack. He could _smell._

Fog swirled around as he realised everything was intense, his sight, smell, touch, hearing – his taste. He never expected skin to taste as good as this. In fact, he never expected the taste and scent of blood to be so-

“Gabe! Gabriel! Fuck! _Fuck!_ ”

He never expected to find himself forcing a mark onto Jack.

The fog disappeared.

… … …

It was becoming too much. The missions, Jesse, Genji, Moira,  Talon – _Jack._ It’s been a few days since… he didn’t have any words for it. He couldn’t possibly tell if what happened was… he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

Things were just going wrong. Jesse was gone, Blackwatch got exposed and now Jack… Jack won’t look at him. Bruises littered his neck and jaw, and it was too much to know that Jack was purposely showing it to show how uncontrolled Gabriel was.

It was unacceptable.

His heart ached worse than the day he realised he could never have Jack as _his._ At least then he still had a friend, now he only had the memories of the friendship they once had.

He couldn’t recall what exactly happened that morning no matter how many interrogations and torture devices he was put through. All he could remember was that it was cold, he skipped breakfast and finally cornered Jack as the Strike Commander himself tried to retire to his quarters.

He was still so beautiful, but he was never allowed to be Gabriel’s.

“Jack!”

He didn’t turn around, but he paused.

“Jack, please-“ Gabriel was close enough to almost touch him, but the ghost of his friend jerked away and snarled

“What do you want Reyes?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ At this Jack finally faced Gabriel, eyes ablaze and canines ready to rip him apart. The blond’s hands reached to his covered neck, opposite to where Vincent left his mark. Trembling fingers clutched firmly onto skin Gabriel knew was healed yet.

“You’re fucking right you shouldn’t have!”

“Jack-“

“Go away Gabe! I don’t need another Alpha to screw me over!”

It hurt, it hurt to know he was being associated with the very man who broke Jack’s heart beyond repair. But he had to try, he had to understand how he could have been a better man, a better friend, a better Alpha –

_Black fog swirled in his mind and he got angry._

“Why are you rejecting me!?”

“Why are you always running in the shadows instead of telling me the fucking truth for once!”

He would have done it then, tell Jack every little secret he tried to hide from the universe. But the earth shook, and the scent of fear was the last thing he ever smelled.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> Howzit
> 
> This chapter legit took me three days to write, and then another two of vigorous editing
> 
> The Angst Train arrives on 22/2/2019  
> Hop aboard kiddos


	5. Empire of Dirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something different

He doesn’t remember a day without the fog. In his mind, his body, the earth, universe. It was everywhere, and maybe it was him. He didn’t know. He knew he should have a past, that strange thing every single person has – but there’s the trick. Is he human? Some called themselves Betas, the default state of human beings until the world turned upside down and the category between one of three.

He remembers someone calling him an Alpha, but the word made his mind swirl and his heart ache (did he really have a heart?) and he could taste blood although he didn’t kill anything. It was strange and he hated it.

He also remembers someone asking him if he had an Omega, and although the word made no sense to him – he ensured that the trespasser crossing into his soul never asked the question again.

… … …

_“So what’s it like being bonded?”_

_Jack delayed his answer in favour of gulping down bitter beer and grimacing. It was one of the few days the omnics weren’t running around killing everyone, and the two decided to picnic on a ruined bastion._

_“Nothing much, just like, a warm fuzzy feeling I guess.”_

_“Geez, such a romantic.”_

_Jack rolled his eyes and laid back to look at the galaxy above them. Gabriel took a moment to notice how beautiful Jack truly was, and mentally engraved the sight so deep into his mind he would never forget it._

_The blond frowned at the stars and pointed at a random speckle._

_“Being bonded is like knowing in a world with so many other people, you’re set for life.”_

_“It’s not always permanent.”_

_“Neither are the stars.”_

… … …

He does remember waking up feeling hot, then looking around and realising everything was fire. He wasn’t sure where he was, but it was familiar.

He could hear the crackling fire and screams as chaos rained down around him.

He could taste smoke and blood.

He could see ruins and charred bodies.

But his nose was useless to him.

A groan, a moan and then suddenly a raspy failure of a scream drew his attention. Someone was still alive but hurt. Their face were covered in blood, and eyes shut as the stranger tried to wiggle out of the ruins. He wanted to help them, he really did, but bile rose up his throat and he could only snarl venomously at the stranger before being whisked away by a fiery breeze.

… … …

_“I swear if I have to walk into a room again with you and Vincent ready to go for it I’m going to kill someone.”_

_Jack didn’t blush or stutter, instead he only gave a filthy smile which set Gabriel’s body aflame. The blond licked his lips and Gabriel almost insisted they have an affair for a public scandal._

_But instead of continuing his seductive torture, Jack blew a raspberry into his wrist and smacked his spittle onto Gabriel’s neck._

_“What the fuck!?”_

_“Knock next time idiot.”_

… … …

After the fire he found himself in rain. He didn’t understand why he was there. The day before he watched as too many people dressed in black cried and cried and cried as instruments played sombre songs and familiar faces carried out a casket.

The people made him feel strange then, but now he was alone and glaring at the stone embedded into the ground. His mind whispered something to him about a statue, although the thing in front of him was not a statue. He has seen the statue, of a beautiful man who made his heart ache still standing tall even if the world crumbled around it.

He didn’t know why he knew that. But he did.

The stone glared back at him, and the simple name before him made tears well up in his eyes. He didn’t why, but this dead person made him upset. His nose twitched and his mind reminded him of smelling sugar gone bad. He didn’t know if sugar could go bad. But he remembers smelling it, even if he doesn’t remember what it smelled like.

The stone won’t go anywhere, but he had other places to be.

… … …

_“It’s disgusting.”_

_“You’re jealous.”_

_“At least_ my _nostrils isn’t visible to everyone.”_

_Jack punched his shoulder in retaliation. The two stood at the base of the obnoxious statue of Jack in honour of something and something. The public loved it, Jack got crap for it. Gabriel and Ana were the only ones brave enough to tease him about, but the blond had no mercy himself._

_“I don’t think there’d be enough stone to make one for you Gabe.”_

_“Why’s that?”_

_“Can you imagine how much it would cost to sculpt one of your thi-AH!”_

_Gabriel cut him off with a tackle._

… … …

Someone told him he was in Switzerland just before they pointed at his face and screamed. He didn’t understand until he looked in a mirror and saw what wasn’t human at all, or whatever he was supposed to be; skin melted like wax, eyes the colour of hell and too many teeth exposed to the chill in the air.

He could feel it, but he didn’t know it wasn’t normal.

Someone else told him that his doctor was waiting for him, and he followed the only person with real answers.

… … …

_“You look like shit.”_

_“I think I look amazing.”_

_“You do look amazing.”_

_“I thought I looked like shit.”_

_Gabriel contained his laughter as Jack lolled his head in an attempt to remember what he was trying to say. Never before has the blond been this high on drugs, and Gabriel was enjoying it too much. Angela continued ticking things off her checkboard as the two continued their platonic flirting._

_“You’re a great guy Gabe.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“Good boy.”_

_“Uh-“_

_“Good Alpha Boy.”_

_“Angie please up his dosage.”_

_“With pleasure.”_

… … …

Time was a strange thing, but it passed enough for him to understand his name was Gabriel Reyes, he was an Alpha, and that Overwatch was gone. The first time he heard those words it made no sense, few things did, but after more time he began to understand more and more.

He met another woman, Widowmaker she called herself, and the two stared at each other in amazement as they tried to understand if they should know each other. She showed him a mark on her arm covered by a tattoo. She told him it was all she remembered from the past, she had an Alpha then.

The words made him angry and sad and regretful until he asked her to hide it. She didn’t, but she didn’t show it to him again.

More time passed, maybe a few weeks or a hundred years, and the strange fog in his mind started to become a drifting cloud. It was then that he remembered everything.

… … …

_“So how’d you and Vincent get together?”_

_“Highschool friends, tensions escalated when I went to visit.”_

_“You don’t really sound happy about him.”_

_“That’s-, that’s not it… I love him, I really do, but sometimes…”_

_“What’s wrong Jackie?”_

_“Sometimes I wished these marks meant something.”_

… … …

“You’re leaving?”

“I’m not serving Talon, I have other things to do.”

“And what would that be, Reaper?”

He hated the name, he hated the woman who said it, but he hated his real name even more. There was only one person worthy to say it, and he killed him.

“I’m going to avenge Jack.”

“Ironic, you became this to protect him, and instead you only killed him.”

“This isn’t all on me.”

“Suit yourself Gabriel.”

“It’s Reaper.

… … …

_“Gabe-“_

_“Look I know Blackwatch is being risky-“_

_“Gabe…”_

_“Jack, just listen to me. It’s in and out, I swear.”_

_“It’s Talon… what if they take you?”_

_“What, can’t trust me?”_

_“Sometimes I trust you too much.”_

… … …

He had hoped to find answers, instead he only had more questions.

He remembered fire and a bloody man, and realised with agonising resentment that he left Jack for dead. He remembers seeing the tombstone, but some stubborn part of his mind refused to believe that the man who lived to become a hero for the world would die so easily.

So Reaper placed faith in whatever higher beings there were that Jack was running around just like him, and instead started to tick off his mental list of people who denied him his happily ever after.

... … …

_“I thought you said you wanted to be a hero?”_

_“Nah, imma be a king!”_

_“Yeah, ruling what? The omnics left nothing behind but bodies and dirt.”_

_“That’s it then, King Jack Morrison ruler of the Empire of Dirt!”_

… … …

Here lies Jack Morrison, Commander, Overwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this took way longer to write than I thought  
> Because for a moment I forgot every chapter is supposed to have some sort of ship interaction within them  
> So then I did this  
> And well
> 
> Im proud xD


	6. Distracted with Pain

He could feel the static against his waxy skin, the charge slightly rippling through his body and irritating the few follicles still able to produce any form of hair. It wasn’t the first time he experienced the unpleasant sensation, but it was one of the few were it was consensual.

Sombra hummed happily as she prodded against her holographic screens, frowning as she scanned the coding as if it made any sense. A press of her finger made his back arch in a way too acrobatic for his age.

Sombra snickered and he growled at her in return. He was still shaken after encountering Jack after some many years searching for him, realising that his speculations of his friend being alive to actually be true, and what did Gabriel do?

Shoot the only man he ever loved.

He wanted to blame it on his time with Talon, the way the doctor manipulated his mind, but a dark seed in his heart had him carry hatred towards the man. He hated him so much, so many years pining and with no results. Then it happened, Gabriel lost control and he refused to blame himself for it. Until now.

Jack was alive, and Gabriel continued to carry his hatred for being rejected for so long until Sombra jumped him to ensure his suit was still in perfect condition.

Jack was alive, he was dead once and could have been dead again.

Jack was alive, and maybe it was time for Gabriel to realise why Jack died the first time around.

… … …

Gabriel wasn’t an idiot, he knew Sombra had many friends and many enemies and had no reason to be helpful as she conveniently knew where Jack was hiding. He knew she had no reason to help him at all, other than the fact that once upon a time she too was rejected for loving someone who would never love her back. On her spine were too many marks of too many broken bonds, and he could do nothing but squeeze her arm in appreciation as she sent him Jack’s location.

It was midnight, or maybe a few hours later, when Gabriel hid in the shadow of a thin palm tree and listened to droning voices of the two people he used to trust.

He didn’t lie when he told Ana they left her there to suffer, as far as he knew no one went to look for her, and Jack… if Jack didn’t reject him, then Gabriel would have never had to do this. He left Vincent, or Vincent left him, and either way Jack was finally free to accept another Alpha and all he did was never ask Gabriel if he was up for the task-

He might not be able to smell anything anymore, but the sound of crinkling paper had Gabriel’s metaphorical hackles rise. He knew that sound, and knew that Jack was staring lovingly at an old photo Jack brought back from his trip home to show Gabriel how handsome his Alpha was. He never went without it.

Gabriel wanted to kick himself, because… because he was doing it again. Wanting to act before he thought everything through. Jack _loved_ Vincent, it broke Jack when his Alpha left him. Gabriel wasn’t a perfect man, he laid claim on the Omega since the day he saw him, but… but maybe it was time to stop.

He can remember Jack’s awful scent, his heats, his sleepless nights where he screamed until his throat bled for all the people he has lost. Gabriel was all he had left, and Gabriel… he wanted to force more out of what they had.

And with that, Gabriel became one with the shadows and prayed he would never meet the soldier again.

… … …

“So did you like ever think about kids?”

“Once, but then I reorganised my priorities.”

“Kids are a drag though.”

And he couldn’t argue with her as she knocked back her drink and beckoned the bartender over for another one. She gazed at Gabriel with hooded eyes and gave a lazy smile before poking his nose. He hated being in public like this, at least they allowed him to wear a hood.

“Between you and me, he has been searching for you too.”

“I killed him.”

“And you’re always telling us how he fucked you up, yet here you are still searching for true love.”

Once again he couldn’t find any source of valid argument as the bartender allowed her to get drunker. He wasn’t having anything, unable to taste whatever alcohol was supposed to offer. Another sense gone. Blood filled his mouth with memory, and he stole Sombra’s drink without her protesting.

“You should find him Gabe-“

“Don’t call me that.”

“-You never had a mate before. I did and trust me it’s amazing.”

“He said it was nothing that great.”

“Maybe he was trying to make you feel like you weren’t missing out.”

They sat in silence, soft music droned around them. Gabriel didn’t know if he wanted to scream or cry.

“I saw old footage of the two of you, you guys sure changed a lot.”

“Explain.”

“I don’t know what fucked the two of you up, but you’re becoming like a pathetic Omega chasing their emotions and he’s this aggressive Alpha tearing away at people for no reason. It’s weird, not to mention your scents are fucked up too.”

“Scents?”

“Yeah you smell the same, but like each other too it’s weird. It’s like whatever Moira did to you fucked him up too.”

_Blood filling his mouth. Heat. Arousal. Moaning. More. No. The other way around._

_No._

… … …

The next time Gabriel ran into Jack the two were both injured from another shared enemy. He couldn’t pinpoint when the two of them started to get gunned down by the same person, nor when they shared a nod and eliminated the obstacle with familiar ease.

Gabriel could already feel his grotesque skin stitching itself together and Jack was bathing in a golden light as he sighed and heavily leaned against a vandalised wall. It was the first time in years they were alone, and for once Gabriel couldn’t find himself to hate the man.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jack didn’t look at him, but the heavy lines on his forehead was enough for Gabriel to realise he had to be more specific.

“Did I… did kill them?”

Jack still didn’t answer and it was driving him insane.

“Jack, did I fucking-!”

“No, no you didn’t.”

Gabriel quivered with anticipation. The thought that somehow he didn’t ruin another thing was almost too much too handle.

“Then who did?”

“No one.”

“Then, I don’t understand. Where the fuck are they?”

“She’s with another family, a better home. I told you Gabe, I can’t have kids, I can’t be part of a little happy family with no worries. I started something I have to stop.”

Another pause, another quivering breath. He had a baby girl, _they_ had a baby girl. All this time. It broke him.

“What, what was her name?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask.”

Gabriel couldn’t stop the hot tears running down his face. He should have known, instead he was blinded by jealousy and rage and all this time-

It made sense. Gabriel gave Jack his mark but never got one in return, of course his emotions took over when he was running around without a claim on him. And Jack, Jack became separated from his first child… of course he would…

“Jack.”

“If you’re about to threaten me again then just kill me already, I’m tired Gabe.”

The man looked older than he was, his silver hair and harsh lines didn’t portray the young soul within his body. And for once no one was to blame but the reality of life. Life wasn’t an easy thing to do, some have it lucky and some have to suffer to allow others to have luck. Someone suffered for Gabe and Jack once, now they have to suffer for the new world.

“Jack, we don’t have to fight this anymore. We fought our war, we didn’t sign up for this. Get strong and smash some omnics right?”

Jack huffed in amusement, and it was enough of an invitation for Gabriel to sit next to him.

“I’m sorry for what I’ve done, and I’m sorry I blamed you all these years. I never liked being wrong.”

Jack shifted with a groan, the red in his clothes bringing back memories of a dusty hiding spot and the ratchet scent of vomit and heat.

“You did something cruel Gabe.”

“I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I forced myself…”

“It’s not what you did Gabe, its how you did it.”

“I don’t understand.”

Jack removed his visor at this point, his eyes weak but forcibly focusing on Gabriel. Jack was still beautiful.

“I asked for it then, I mean you finally acted on your interest in me and I knew that maybe we could have been better than Vince and me, but – but you hurt me Gabe. You said things which, things Vincent said before he left. It hurt.”

He knew what Jack was referring too; the brunet went on a rampage of how Omegas came to be for the sole purpose of breeding, of how no Alpha should ever be denied access to having children. It was everything Jack hated about himself.

“I don’t remember.”

The silverette nodded, shifting closer until they leaned onto each other for support. Memories of the couch slowly becoming firm over the years.

“I realised after some time. I found out that Talon had you since the beginning, and I knew that my Gabriel Reyes would never stoop so low. His mother would never allow him.”

A head dropped onto his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat. He felt young again, like a teenager finally being alone with their crush. And although the novelty was nice, the stretch of black fabric on Jack’s neck at Gabriel repeat his question of so many years ago.

“Tell me the truth Jack, what does being bonded feel like?”

“It’s a happiness I can’t describe. Knowing that someone chose you, not for some temporary fling, but because their soul reached out for you and that the two of you will do magnificent things.”

“You said it’s like the stars.”

“The sun is a star too.”

Gabriel didn’t have any more tears left to cry. Instead his body trembled and an arm wrapped around his waist which he easily turned into. The old friends held each other as they cursed at themselves. Together they counted all the years they have known each other, all the times there was something more than friendship and the one time neither of them were sure how to make it official.

"Can we get her back?"

"Gabriel-"

"Can we get her back Jack? Can we be the stupid happy little family with no worries?"

The remorse in Jack's eyes made Gabriel weak and he bit back a scream.

“Fuck, what have we been doing all this time?”

And Jack squeezed him tighter because there was no other way to ensure the man that he wouldn’t leave.

“It’s simple; we were so distracted with pain we never truly noticed each other.”

That night they did notice each other. Jack’s weak eyes, Gabriel’s waxy skin. And after so many years, Gabriel could experience Jack’s love without his nose.

They kissed.

... ... ...

Two weeks later Ana Morrison-Reyes came home.


	7. No Ordinary Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Gabriel is a hitman and Jack is a seductive little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.  
> WARNINGS:  
> YES YOU PERSON WHO SEEKS OUT W A R N I N G S:  
> *Themes of suicide and suicidal behavior  
> *Really not that healthy relationship I guess
> 
> *Edit, I have only been following the Overwatch wikia which did not have Jack's correct full name - so I changed it as it should be. Don't read the wikia's kids.

Gabriel Reyes has always had a sensitive nose, and he hated it. His body ached and the bandages around his forearm was too tight as he stumbled into the doctor’s waiting room with a headache and grossly dripping nose. He was sure his eyes were puffy and sniffed noisily with resulted in another patient to grimace at him.

It wasn’t his fault he had hay fever, in fact he wanted to blame his body for that thank you very much. Oh, and his nose also caused him his very current and painful injuries as well. He didn’t think he’d sneeze on the job and have his target aim at him instead _while being surrounded by fifteen thugs._

It was the miracle his victim got out alive with minor injuries too boot, but it was irritating that Gabriel got shot at because his fucking nose decided now was the time to inhale the very minuscule particles of dust and have his hay fever be known to the world.

A wicked face appeared in the waiting room, one look at Gabriel had the doctor sigh and wave him in which brought a protest from the other patient. She was silenced with a single glare and Gabriel sniffed again to annoy her.

… … …

It was when Gabriel went through his target’s files that he realised with embarrassment that he was after the wrong guy. It wasn’t his fault his target was cursed with Generic White Man Syndrome, and it wasn’t his fault that the wrong man also had the appearance of every identical cover model.

But he had no one blame except for himself to realise with even more embarrassment that the very small detail distinguishing the two was that his real target had a silver wedding band and his false target had a golden one.

Which brought on even more questions, namely; What the fuck was he doing with a _gun_?

Oh yeah, and also fifteen thugs.

… … …

He knew he had the right guy this time, because the two very generic white males were together (all happily and in love in a stupid hipster café) meaning that at least one of them were his target. They weren’t identical per say, but from behind it could have been like trying to find a Siberian white tiger in herd of zebras.

Of course someone would have argued that how could he mess up a blond and a brunet, but if you were in the hitman industry long enough you start to realise that complexion is nothing but a device for targets to start playing chameleon with.

He should stop watching National Geographic before he starts to form metaphors about ravens and lost love. _Too deep Reyes, next week we’re watching Mythbusters._

The brunet said something with a grin and the blond laughed, and Gabriel had no valid explanation for the ache in his chest.

But he did have a valid explanation as to why both men suddenly whipped their heads towards the very unsuspicious bush at the same time before running away like hell.

Fucking bees and their pollen.

… … …

He expected them to start changing their hair colour after knowing they’re targets, or just one of them at least, yet they still walked around flaunting their birth hair colours without a care. Well they should care, because Gabriel Reyes is a really good hitman with no sniper rifle because Amelie told him very rudely to never lay his hands on such a beautiful weapon again.

That’s alright, his shotguns did the trick – even if they weren’t the most efficient weapons, they made the biggest mess. He could already see the brunet’s head blasted way open. Then again… the brunet didn’t do anything wrong? Did he have the right guy? It was the blond with the thugs, not the brunet…

Gabriel Reyes was an amazing hitman, but when the blond turned around to wink as they passed him on the pier he could only look down in embarrassment in sniff.

… … …

Nowhere in his contract did it say he wasn’t allowed to seduce others to get information on his target, especially if he just wanted to make sure it was the right target.

So there was no reason to feel guilty about meeting the obnoxious and very generic (yet there still something so _different_ about him) man in a very expensive and fancy restaurant. Instead of acting on his promise to watch Mythbusters, he found himself drawn to the screaming Chef Ramsey instead. Nothing else soothed his sadistic heart.

The blond strutted over to the small candle lit table and took a seat with a sly smile.

Gabriel’s target was Vincent Morrison, wanted for damage he has done for some reason or another, he really couldn’t care less what his targets were doing as long as the money was good enough. The blond seated before him was Jack Morrison, and he knew that Gabriel knew it was his name.

“So you’re trying to kill my husband?”

“And here I though you’re his bodyguard, with all the thugs and guns and stuff.”

The blond’s eyes sparkled with excitement. The waiter came and Gabriel stumbled over the fancy words on the menu, hearing Chef Ramsey yelling at his failure, and soon the two were alone again. Without the waiter as a distraction, Gabriel made the mistake of sniffing and inhaled the ungodly scent of cologne ( _Jean Paul’s Gaultier le Male)._

Gabriel coughed through the intoxicating scent of mint and lavender and tried to focus on the conversation again as Jack smirked at his discomfort and spoke again.

“So what did he do?”

“Personal damage to someone.”

“Like?”

“It’s all I were given.”

The blond only smirked and Gabriel’s chest ached again. He wanted to hit the man, but in a sexy way. Wait, is that even possible?

“Who hired you?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Sure you can.”

And he could, Gabriel could feel the truth spilling out of his mouth before he could stop it. This man, Jack, was almost irresistible and it drove Gabriel insane.

“Anonymous, but I got cash and that’s all that matters.”

The blond’s eyes twinkled and a foot nudged against Gabriel’s leg. His blood was having a hard time deciding between his face and his dick. But gravity always wins. Maybe he should have watched Mythbusters instead.

“Tell me Gabriel Reyes-“

“Wait how the fuck-“

“Does April sound like a good time to have another date?”

“This is a date? Wait you’re married!”

Another twinkle in Jack’s eyes had Gabriel groan as the food finally arrived. The food’s aroma infiltrated his nostrils and he blamed the following up moan on that and not the foot which now prodded at his hard dick.

“Come on, it wasn’t an anonymous source now was it? I know you have something in your brain.”

And it all came together, along with uh, other things.

… … …

_Description: Get that bastard_

_Transaction type: Transfer_

_Cardholder name: Commander 76_

_Amount: $100,00-_

Wait. WAIT. Gabriel groaned and almost fell over as he leaned back into his steadily broken chair. He quickly straightened himself and rifled through his files again until he found Jack Morrison’s. He had no idea how he didn’t realise.

_Name: John Francis Morrison  
_

_D.O.B: 2015/07/04_

_Age: 32_

_Address: 76 Watch Street, Los Angeles, California, 90076_

_Occupation: Police Force (Commander Morrison)_

_Relatives: -_

At this Gabriel has already stopped reading. Mint and lavender swirled around in his head along with the question: Why the fuck does Jack Morrison want his own husband dead?

… … …

“Believe it or not it was arranged. I mean we get along well and it’s not like we hate each other, I can’t complain about the sex, but the whole _until death do us part_ is taken really literally in my family.”

Gabriel could only gape as Jack scooped up another spoonful of ice cream and promptly shoving it into his mouth. It wasn’t April, in fact it was still February (two weeks after their first… date?) and Jack insisted on ice cream.

“Why the fuck kill him if he’s such a great guy? And why the hell do you carry around a rifle in the middle of the night? Is that even legal?”

Jack shrugged and took another spoonful.

“Hiring you isn’t more legal than me taking care of the thugs the station ignores because of bribes. System’s corrupted, been so for some time and I’m just trying to make little changes. Anyways, Vince is a great guy and all but I’m not going to miss him. Just get rid of him already I have other people to fuck.”

Gabriel groaned. He was hired to kill someone because… because of some arranged marriage? Now he just felt bad for Vincent.

“Look I love money, but dammit I’m human too. Dude what the actual fuck I’m not doing that!”

Jack stopped eating and looked Gabriel dead in the eye. He leaned in until they were dangerously close together, Gabriel sniffed. _(Yves Saint Laurent La Nuit De L’homme: fucking cardamom and lavender this time)._

“You will do this for me, because I paid you to and I now also have the identity of the Reaper who we have been tracking down for the past ten years.”

Well shit he had him there.

“Can’t you think of another way?”

Instead of an answer Jack tortured Gabriel by then continuing to eat his ice cream in a more lewd fashion than necessary.

Ten minutes later Jack was eating something else.

… … …

Gabriel started to buy lavender candles for no reason. No reason at all. His shotguns were polished, it was the middle of March, and Gabriel Reyes never woke up with a hard dick and no one to help it.

Life was good, and after midnight tomorrow morning life was going to be great.

He really needs to ask Jack to wear different cologne.

… … …

Finding out that the Morrisons were well loved by the public came as a surprise, a long line of respected law enforcers can get you that. So finding an online article exclaiming the tragedy of Vincent Morrison’s death while having his dick sucked by a god made him shout for different reasons.

Jack didn’t stop, and Gabriel could barely focus on the words blurring in front of him. He picked up _Jack, husband, so happy together,_ and _suicide_ before the sensation of Jack’s mouth and the image of Vincent Morrison’s brain splattered against a wall made his dick throb and claim Jack’s mouth in a satisfying climax.

The blond huffed in amusement and pushed himself up to kiss his newfound lover, but Gabriel pushed him away when he caught the scent of _Dior Homme Intense_ which radiated pure lavender. His nose needs a break.

“Kiss me when your cologne gets better.”

“At least I wear nice shit.”

“Axe does the job.”

“So does my hand.”

Their bickering lasted until Gabriel’s dick regained interested and became a victim of Jack Morrison’s glorious and godly ass.

… … …

“They’re going to find out it wasn’t suicide.”

“Not really, his family has a history with it. I mean, it’s serious and Vince went to see a lot of doctors about it, but hey it worked?”

The doubt in Jack’s eyes made Gabriel’s heart clench. He was the hitman, the man who did the dirty work. Jack Morrison was the man with the badge and golden heart, who made a decision for selfish reasons.

He knew Jack was overthinking everything because the only thing Gabriel has been smelling the past week was sweat. So he hugged the man and held him until Jack stopped shaking.

“It’s fucked up I know, I should’ve stopped you. This is on me Jack.”

“No, no Vince wasn’t happy, he spoke about it… he wasn’t happy.”

“His blood isn’t on your hands, I pulled the trigger.”

“I paid you.”

Later when they were supposed to be sleeping they could only stare at each other with conflicting emotions. Jack’s eyes were wet but he was smiling.

“He would’ve pulled the trigger that night, but then you came.”

Gabriel wiped away tear and tried to smile too.

“How bad was it Jack?”

“I couldn’t give him what he wants.”

“And what was that?”

“Love, I couldn’t love him.”

And Gabriel held him close and listened for the blond’s breath to ease out.

“Do you love me Gabe?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

“We’re so fucked up.”

“Where’s the fun in ordinary love?”

Jack finally fell asleep. His resting face and absence of lavender made Gabriel anxious. His mind whirred with irrational thoughts, _i can’t smell him i killed him he looks dead why can’t i smell him._

Gabriel Reyes closed his eyes and sniffed the faint traces of lavender cologne on the pillow. A bittersweet scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even when I try to make things light hearted it ends up dark.  
> This is my life.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, I had a lot of fun doing this!  
> I FUCKING CRIED


	8. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the end of Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yumi inspired me to write a little drabble about the new family

Sometimes when you saved the world more than once you start to believe it would end when you stop trying to save it. That is what Gabriel Reyes thought every morning when he woke up with a deep rumble next to him and soft hands gently petting his grotesque cheek. It sometimes whistled when he slept, and it was a miracle that the soft hands didn’t flinch when his exposed cheek whistled as Gabriel startled awake.

Jack was steadily sleeping beside him, heavy from draped over Gabriel’s too hot body of eternal regeneration, and it was clearly obvious that Jack’s hands would never be that soft. Another whistle and Gabriel blearily opened one eye and looked to the side to see his little girl petting his cheek with a small frown.

It’s been three years since they got her back, and she was far smarter than either of them expected. Even little Ana’s godmother praised them for their parenting skills, but really they had no idea what they were doing.

“What’s wrong baby?”

She gave one last pet and then poked at Gabriel’s neck where his scent gland is.

“You smell funny.”

After so many years and scents still haunt him. Realising that Ana wants to have a ‘grown up’ talk, he carefully pried Jack off of him and stiffly got out of the bed. Three years since he’s been constantly running around and shooting at people, no wonder his body gets stiff from eight hours of sleep. The most noticeable thing of their retirement was the once hard lines coiled around their bodies softening into something much friendlier.

Jack resented it, pushing himself to go for morning runs which hardly made him regain his muscle, but Gabriel welcomed the change. He always envied those who were allowed to be filled out for the sake of comfort, because it meant that their lives were happy, content. They had nothing else to prove.

Ana gave an impatient whine and together they walked to the kitchen. He clicked on the kettle as she scurried onto a stool and patiently waited for him. It were moments like these where he could admire her and realise, with pain and pleasure and pride, that she was his, _theirs._

She was a beautiful girl who received both perfections and flaws from her parents; Jack’s straight hair, but Gabriel’s chocolate brown strands. Her tan was natural enough that she never had any reason to go outside, but too long out and she came back with blisters and warm cheeks. Her eyes were what really blew people away, no one could tell if it was hazel or blue, and no one really cared that much. Ana Amari used to joke and say her eyes changed depending which parent she liked the most at the time.

Jack and Gabriel speculated it might be some of the nanites in her body.

The kettle announced it was ready to be used, and Gabriel started the morning routine.

“So tell me, what do I smell like?”

“Jessica’s Alpha parent smells strong, you don’t!”

“When did you realise it?”

“Parent’s evening, when Daddy came along everyone asked where you were because Alpha parents never come.”

Gabriel wasn’t surprised at her discovery, in fact he was pleased. She was smarter than she should be, and that only meant good things. All those years of suffering were worth it.

“We’re not a normal family, you know this right?”

He placed a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of her. She knew she wasn’t with them since the beginning, but DNA tests were enough for her to understand that she was theirs and they only ever wanted what was best for her. She was only five years old, close to turning six, and there were no parent books for ‘ _When to Tell Your Child about Your Complicated and Not Child Friendly History with Your Partner.’_

But they have gotten this far.

Ana took a sip of her drink, and Gabriel followed suit with his bitter coffee. Sugar and spices were useless to him these days.

“Ana, your daddy and I aren’t bonded.”

“But he has it?”

Gabriel nodded, these days Jack proudly exposed his neck to the world. On his first mark he simply tattooed a burst of purple petals across it. Gabriel asked him about it, but Jack only gave a secret smile in return.

It was Gabriel who still covered up his body in as much clothing as possible and tried to conceal his face even when at home. It was impossible to see if he had any marks, but he knew his scent gave it away just as easily. It was exactly as Sombra said, Jack and Gabriel almost exchanged their scents.

“It took us a long time to love each other, but I don’t think we’re ready to for that just yet.”

“You should do it.”

“Why?”

“Because Jessica’s parents are really happy now. They did the same thing, so you should too.”

Gabriel regrets naming her after one of the most stubborn Alpha females he knew. Her eyes were fierce and she pouted vigorously until Jack stumbled into the kitchen as well.

“Coffee.” He rasped as he dragged his feet towards the still steaming kettle. Ana sent Gabriel a mean looked and sighed.

“I’ll think about it.” He whispered to her.

… … …

The reason Gabriel never went to Ana’s school was because he looked like some sort of monster. Jack always assured him that it wasn’t that bad, but even the silverette flinched once or twice when the light hit at a certain angle.

But it was Halloween, and there was a party and Ana was about to burst into tears when Gabriel hinted that he wanted to stay home. He kissed her forehead in apology and promised to go along, which earned him a squeal of happiness and an amused huff from Jack.

“Remember when you had that pumpkin outfit?”

“It took me months to make that thing.”

That night while Ana was safely tucked in, Jack and Gabe brainstormed costume ideas.

“She’s going to be angry if we don’t have a theme.”

“The Adams family?”

“Go fish.”

“Really Gabe?”

They continued to work through the night until they revealed their final idea to their little girl. Both of them still had their uniforms from their ‘dark years’, and with a few creative inputs from Gabriel they were going to pose as a vampire family with their small baby bat. Ana loved it.

… … …

Halloween finally arrived, and Gabriel was nervous. He never left the house unless it was a life or death situation, and being out in public with so many people had him contemplate breaking his little girl’s heart. She was adorable as ever; her wings attached to her arms with a hyper realistic moving bat head (Gabriel might have too much free time on his hands).

She ran around them in circles as she furiously flapped her wings. Jack played along with cliché lines from classic vampire movies, and Gabriel walked stiffly as they approached the school building already packed with people.

He knew Jack noticed his discomfort, but the man focused on ensuring Ana was enjoying herself first. She left with them with a goodbye kiss to each (forcing Gabriel to shift his mask and expose a grotesque cheek) before bolting into the room to brag about her costume.

Jack squeezed Gabriel’s arm.

“We can stand in a corner the whole night if you want to.”

“There is literal blood in my costume, I am not letting this go to waste.”

The couple awkwardly shifted around the other parents who only spared curious glances towards Gabriel. They knew Jack well enough, but this newcomer was something else. Jack was a lovable yet gruff bonded Alpha, and he is suddenly dragging along his Omega paramour.

Jack did squeeze them into a corner where they were hidden enough to not draw attention, yet still visible for everyone to be jealous of Gabriel’s outfit.

Jack had his back pressed against the wall and he raised his hands to press into Gabriel’s stiff neck. The Alpha stifled a moan and forced his tense shoulder to relax.

“Calm down Gabe, it’s only a party.”

“They think I’m an Omega.”

“Oh no how terrible.”

Gabriel glared and he knew Jack could feel it. The silverette rolled his eyes and pressed onto another pressure point.

“You know it doesn’t matter what you are.”

“It does.”

“Hey now we spoke about it-“

“-Because they don’t think I’m _your_ Omega. Just an Omega flirting around for the fun of it.”

Jack went quiet and the open honesty in his eyes almost made Gabriel sink to his knees. They never spoke about it, or anything that pressed too close to what they have been through. They invested all of their time into Ana and catching up on the romance they could never have.

“Gabe, we spoke…” Jack sighed and shifted so that they were closer to each other in case anyone decided to eavesdrop. “You know we can’t do it.”

“Why?”

“I, I… um.”

“Why can’t we do it Jack?”

“I didn’t think you’d want it.”

Old habits die hard, and in this case they would probably never be able to properly communicate until someone is on the verge of breaking down. Gabriel wanted to laugh. Since he met Jack he wanted the man to sink his teeth into him, and now he was being told his desires were once again unnoticed.

“I’ve wanted you since the day I saw you looking like a budget Captain America.”

“You’re such a romantic.”

Jack smiled softly and lifted Gabriel’s mask just high enough for him to softly kiss him.

“Ew!”

“Baby bats can’t speak Ana.”

“I’m telling Auntie Ana you’re doing gross things.”

“Trust me she’ll only approve.”

… … …

Sombra told him it was the most amazing feeling in the world, Jack compared it to the stars, and Ana once said its like reaching a stage of fulfilment never to reach again. Gabriel doesn’t even have words for it.

Neither of them had the patience to rid of their costumes when they arrived late that evening after the extremely uneventful party. Jack pushed away Gabriel’s mask and rolled down the skin tight fabric around his neck. Gabriel’s skin was running hotter than usual, sweat dribbled down his neck and he was sure his scent was something delicious.

“Gonna give me a kiss of death?”

“Shut up you nerd.”

Gabriel was about to make another snappy remark about Jack’s tacky costume, but he swallowed his words when Jack slowly straddled him and pressed his nose into the crook of Gabriel’s neck. He should be aroused at the whole thing, but Gabriel was tense with anxiety and he was sure the nanites in his system were trying to find whatever is causing his heart to verge on an attack.

“Relax Gabe.”

“The last time we did this I hurt you.”

“The last time we did this the world hated us. We’re past that Gabe, we can have this now. ‘We fought our war’, that’s what you told me.”

Gabriel didn’t respond, heart still frantic, but he gave a brief nod and squeezed his eyes shut as he bared his throat.

“Okay.”

“You wanna be mine Gabe?”

“Y-Yea.”

“Gonna do the whole death do us part?”

“Get on with it!”

“Gabe…”

The nervous Alpha opened his eyes to find Jack smiling softly down at him. He pressed soft kissed to Gabriel’s cheeks were tears were steadily flowing down. The Omega raised his Alpha’s hands to his own mark, forcing him to feel the blood rushing through his veins beneath the scarred skin.

“It took us over thirty years to get here Gabe, let’s spend the next thirty without worries.”

“A stupid happy little family?”

“Yes, a stupid happy little family.”

“With Ana.”

“Yes.”

“Can we have more?”

Jack didn’t answer him, and Gabriel didn’t expect one because the next moment his neck burst in pain as Jack forced his teeth to tear at his skin. No matter how much Moira fucked him up, nothing will ever be able to heal the mark.

… … …

“Daddy you smell funny.”

“Like what dear?”

“…Babies…”

“GABRIEL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww so this is officially the end.  
> Aw man I had so much fun with this, like so much fun.  
> I so want to start writing more one-shots now, BUT ALL MY MULTIFICS!
> 
> I already have another Reaper76 fic in mind guys, my brain never stops.  
> Until then!


End file.
